Delusioned
by Neolin
Summary: AU. Konoe is a servant who was diligently working for his master until strange events happen. Raikono
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

Updated at: 4/19/17

I am making more changes because it wasn't going as I planned. again. omg.

Annnnd, I got rid of Tomu...mmm...he doesn't serve any purpose anymore so he's gone.

* * *

Chapter 1: Introductions

It's hot.

Isn't it just spring? Why is it this hot?

The heated mass of air that blew towards his direction isn't helping much either. He would actually prefer no wind. At least he wouldn't have to feel like he is sitting in front of a furnace the whole entire time. Plus, the hair plastered against his face is slowly ticking him off. Maybe he'll get his hair cut short soon. Soon, probably tonight. He really can't stand the stickiness that the hair gave off.

Konoe swept the sweat-soaked bangs away from his forehead, and it was much better. Then, he grabbed the loosened ends of his sash and tightened them in a pull. The knot came loose while he was cleaning the porch, and it was quite annoying.

But honestly, it's just noon and he's already getting a bit lightheaded. What happens if it is summer? Perhaps he'll die one of these days...from heat stroke. Speak of the devil, a sudden wave of dizziness hit him and he shook his head. This is bad. He went back to the interior of the house where there is shade and tied his hair back. Suddenly, a bell rang.

His ears immediately perked up and he faced the left. Gradually, a series of soft footsteps could be heard in a distance. His master must be back, probably with a guest.

He better get back to work.

Konoe hastily took his rag, dumped it into the bucket of fresh water that he had just pulled up from the well, and moved on to the interiors.

In the morning, he washes clothes — by evening, he is in charge of all the hallways, the dining room, the porch, and the living room. Work is always there. In the corner, by the side. Where ever you look, there is work. Finished with your laundry? No problem there's more. Finished with the porch? Then clean this room, clean that room. If you are caught not working, you are either punished right on the spot by a pole or even worse, you go a day without a meal.

It makes him sick.

And once again, he found himself stopping by the porch to get water. All the hauling of buckets really wears him down. He could already feel a dull pain coming from his shoulders. Slowly, he tilts the bucket and watched as the water swirled around like rodents, trying to find holes to crawl in.

By the time he finished wiping all the floors, the sky is dark. The day is finally over and he is extremely hungry. Every now and then, there are these hunger pangs that drives him insane. He quickly brought the empty bucket back to its original place, behind the closet, and he was off to the servant quarters, almost running.

When he arrived, he knocked the door three times and waited patiently for someone to respond to the door. After a brief moment, the doorknob turned.

"Konoe," A female cat with dark, blue hair called out.

"Lia," Konoe greeted with a slight nod.

She shifted her body and allowed Konoe to enter.

"Tonight's dinner is bread, potatoes, and roasted pork."

"Pork?" Why would there be pork? He is already so happy to the point of jumping when there is a serving of leftover bread. But pork...what is today, a holiday?

"Yes, apparently, a guest presented to our master as a gift and there is enough for everyone."

Wow. That guest must be rich.

Konoe nodded and said no more. He waited silently as Lia closed the door, then he followed her to the dining table; and as usual, the other servants are already eating. But then he noticed Joana is not present.

"Where's Joana?" Konoe said as he took the empty seat that was at the end of the table.

Joana is the head of the servants and she is in charge of making sure that the servants know what they are doing. She assigns them roles, meals, a room to sleep, and repairs all the house linens. She also makes sure that all the rooms are clean at the end of the day.

Lia looked at him, "She is still checking the rooms. It seems that earlier this afternoon, one of our servants angered the guest so Joana was assigned to replace him."

Konoe nodded.

"Here," Lia handed him the usual portion and it effectively cut off Konoe's thoughts.

* * *

" _Finallyy!"_

"Right! I swear...my back is going to break one of these days."

Konoe landed face down on his bed. It sure feels good. He stretched a bit, cracking a few joints here and then, and sat up. As much as he wants to sleep, he really has to cut his annoying hair.

"Where are you going? It's time for sleep," One of his roommates asked him.

"I want to trim my hair."

"Alright," she nodded, "Just make sure not to be too loud."

"I will," he gave her a small smile and left.

Dark. Gazing down at the hallway, he could only see black. He forgot to bring a light with him. But it's too annoying to go back and explain to his roommates and then come back out again. Maybe he'll just go. It's not like he doesn't remember how the paths go.

He needs a pair of scissors. But for some reason, he just couldn't find one. Normally, there would definitely be one in the drawer located next to the garden. However, even that location is bare. After running around the house trying to find the damn scissors, he decided to take a break and settled down on the porch. It's comfortable. Every few moments, a cool breeze blows by, bringing the delightful scent of spring to his nose. It's funny how early mornings are raging ovens, but late nights are refreshing like a soft blanket cool to the touch.

Some nights...some nights he would just close his eyes and curl into a ball, a tight ball, so tight it can't go any tighter. And wonder...wonder why has life turned out this way. He thinks about each day...what he needs to do, what he can do better and then realize what a miserable life he actually has. He wants to leave, forget about everything. But it's terrifying because every time someone escaped, they were always caught. Then, they were beaten till they can't walk and the next day they were back at work. He can't do it. Plus, he has already been here for five years, what's another five?

* * *

There is a man standing in front of his house. Konoe eyed the man suspiciously behind a tree. The stranger is wearing clothes that he has never seen before...completely black clothes. What is he doing? Is he a thief? The man is holding something, but he couldn't see it from this distance. While he was squinting his eyes, the man suddenly looked this way. A gasp escaped his lips. He instantly hid back behind the tree. He didn't see him right?

After a while, he decided to take a peek again, but this time, his grandma was at the door talking to the man. Konoe reckoned that the man probably posed no danger then. Hence, he came out from his hiding place and ran to his grandma.

"Grandma!" He called out. His grandma saw him, waved back, but she didn't return the smile. Instead, she looked sad.

As he got closer, he could see a fully packed luggage behind his grandma. Something's wrong.

"Grandma, are you going somewhere?" Konoe asked, eyeing the luggage curiously.

The older cat immediately broke into tears when she heard his question. She crouched and got down to Konoe's level and pulled him into a weak embrace.

"Listen sweetheart...there is no other choice. Grandma really wants you to stay, but there is no other choice..."

"Grandma, what do you mean?"

"Everything is going to be okay...it'll be okay. It's only a few years."

"Grandma?"

"It's going to go by so fast...it's just a few years. You'll see...Grandma is going to pick you up when the time comes."

What...

"It's just a few years..."

Is she saying?

* * *

"Ah-"

It hurts.

When he turned his palm around, there were blisters everywhere. He never knew blisters formed so quickly. It was just one night. He gently poked his palm. He flinched, it really hurts. Both hands hurt. But it doesn't matter because one day his grandma is going to take him home, and he would be fine. It's just a few years after all...a few years...everything is going to be fine.

But, he really isn't OK.

It was sad. Everything is unfamiliar. He was utterly confused. 'Where am I' he thought. Why was brought here? He doesn't know.

Then, he found out that he was actually sold as a servant for ten years of labor in exchange for a sum of money. It was quite laughable. Ten years is a long period of time, he'll be 18 by the time he is finished. By then, would his grandma still remember his face? Would things still stay the same at home? At one point, he hated his grandma for lying to him. He hated her! Soon, he wasn't holding just a "few years" as close to his heart as he used to.

The back-breaking work soon became the norm, and everything was fine. When he finally calmed down to really think about it — he figured...maybe his grandma had other reasons. Perhaps, his family acquired a debt, but he is not sure how the debt came about.

* * *

Konoe flapped and aired the linen, trying to get rid of the remaining liquid as best as he could before he took the freshly washed linen over to the drying rack.

One basket down. Four more to go.

He placed the washing board on the ground and was about to head over to pour the dirty water next to the well when someone called him out. It was Lia.

"What's the matter?" He ran up to her and wiped his hands on the back of his pants.

"Come with me."

"But I'm still doing laundry."

"Someone else will cover you. You currently have more urgent matters to attend."

Konoe furrowed his brows. What? What is more urgent than cleaning clothes and linens? But he couldn't bring himself to question Lia, so he just followed her without a word.

Wait. Is he in trouble? What did he do? He began to fret, and he bit his lips anxiously. Crap. Maybe he forgot to take out the trash in his master's room? That's...bad. Last time he did that, Joana took away his meal and that was straight up hell. Why can't he just properly throw away that _damn_ trash!

As Lia led him, he slowly realizes that he was wrong. Instead of going to the servants' quarters, they are heading to the west quad, which is where all the guest rooms are located. Perhaps he will be assigned to customer care? But he is bad with customer service. Plus, Lia isn't the head maid, she is master's personal maid. So he is probably wrong.

He thought that he'll know the answer once he gets there, but he was mistaken. Instead, he was more confused. A large table filled with all kinds of food imaginable sat in front of him. Chicken, fish, fruits, you name it — it's there! It's the first time that he saw so many foods placed together. Not even the guests get such a lavish meal. That's when it came to him that he might be made a personal servant of some wealthy guest during the stay. What kind of rich bastar-

"This meal is for you."

Wait...what? Konoe stared at Lia like she has ten heads before finally proposing a question.

"Why?"

"The master ordered me to prepare this meal for you. And," she holds out a spotless, wealthy-looking outfit, "Please change into this after you have taken a bath."

"Oh...okay," Konoe was stunned. What is going on? Why is he being treated like a son of some wealthy bastard?

"I will accompany you during these events. Please ask if you have any concerns."

So...is he not in trouble? Judging by the events that were happening in front of him, it is probably not the case. He stared at the outfit in his hands. This is really suspicious. Is this a joke? He eyed Lia carefully while taking a seat in front of him.

Perhaps he is going to meet someone later? That's why he has to dress so nicely, right? And then some a foreign idea plunged into his mind, and his eyebrows shot up. Maybe...it's just a "maybe" though. Maybe his master is bringing him out to the city. He has heard about it before. Where servants are given an errand outside of this house. Is he assigned work?

With all those thinking, Konoe ended up not eating too much of the lavish food sitting right below his nose. He was too worried. Yet, at the same time, hopeful.

After he was done with his meal, he went to the showers, took a bath, and changed into the clothes that Lia handed to him. When he got out of the bath, Lia curtly told him to follow her and they turned into a dark corridor through the library.

As they walked down the dimly lit hallway, the clattering sounds and footsteps of the other servants disappeared, and all that was left were their own footsteps. It became strangely quiet and it felt weird. He felt out of place...like he doesn't belong here. After all, they (the servants) were specifically told not to enter their master's study room and bedroom. It was crystal clear, and no one bats an eye to those two rooms.

And he just couldn't shake away this feeling of unease. It was making him a bit nervous and worried. What's happening?

"Lia," he finally managed to ask after beating himself to it.

"Yes?" She looked back.

His mouth gaped, and he was ready to ask a question. But the moment he tried to say something, his mouth immediately dried up. So at the end, he just shut his mouth and stared at his feet.

Lia turned back to the front as well and acted as if nothing happened.

Suddenly, there was a faint sound. Konoe's ears steered towards the sound to get a better hearing. Murmurings? It seems like there are people talking. When he looked up, he noticed that he is fairly close to the study room. And as expected, once Lia reached the front of the door, she stopped and knocked softly with her knuckles.

"Who is it?" A voice responded.

"It's Lia," she spoke in a firm tone quite different from the earlier tone that she used to speak with Konoe.

"Come in."

Lia complied soon after and opened the door. The immediate light shift initially blinded Konoe, but it was only for a moment. His eyes gradually adjusted after that.

He saw his master and...another man. The stranger wore an awfully blinding red outfit, which does Konoe no good as his eyes have just adjusted. The man also has a pretty large belly, and the way that his head is significantly smaller than his body reminds Konoe of a fat rooster. He assumes the stranger to be his master's guest, but the smirk on the man's face makes him feel a bit uneasy.

"I have escorted him over," Lia spoke with her head down.

"Good," his master responded in a light tone. Then, with a wave of his hand, his master sent Lia out of the room.

Konoe's eyes followed Lia desperately as she made a polite bow. At that moment, it suddenly came to him that Lia wouldn't be there with him in this unfamiliar environment. He doesn't want that. He looked and looked and stared and hoped that Lia would turn around, but Lia walked straight out of the room, and the door clicked softly behind him.

He swallowed nervously.

He felt very much like a rat caught in an open field with no holes to crawl in. Everything is open wide. He couldn't stop picking his fingers. And certainly, he couldn't meet the two men in the eye. Thus, he began a staring contest between him and his shoes.

"Well, you've got something great here," the voice startled him.

"I suppose. If that's what you think," his master chuckled.

What are they talking about? His eyes darted up but quickly lowered down without really capturing a clear picture.

"What's your name?" The guest asked in a soft, gentle voice that sickens him.

"Konoe," he replied, nearly inaudible.

"Hmm..." The guest leaned back against the chair and stroked his small beard with his hand.

"What a plain name...I personally prefer something exotic, something more intoxicating...like a flower."

Konoe didn't know what to say. He only found something odd with this man.

"How old are you?" The question was suddenly brought up and Konoe felt even more uncomfortable.

"Thirteen," Konoe replied without looking straight in front of him. He gripped his arms, tight. Why is the man asking him these types of question?

It's like...

"Great," the man said swiftly with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Pretty good. Better than I have expected. But it's still too soon to say so."

It's like they are picking out the best livestock...

"Strip."

Huh? Konoe's head sprung up, eyes wide open in shock. Did he hear it right? His eyes darted to his master, as though he is searching for some disapproval. A command. But his master just stared back with no emotion, as though he is waiting for Konoe to carry out the request the stranger asked of him.

He bit his lips anxiously. His hands are shaking. With slow movements, he began undoing the sash that wrapped around his waist. But his fingers slipped, they are quivering too much. He can't even grasp properly anymore. 'Calm down,' he told himself. After the knot finally came undone, he lifted his arms and pulled the tunic off. Cool air immediately touched his body and he shivered.

"Your pants too," the man pointed out.

All naked? He clutched his pants tightly and his palms were sweating really badly. "Go on!" the man complained after a long pause. Konoe jolted in surprise towards the harsh sound and quickly removed his pants.

The guest ran his chubby fingers over his short beard and displayed quite the troubled expression.

"Hmm...a bit scrawny I would say, but he'll definitely hit off."

His master hummed in response and picked up his cup for another sip.

The guest twirled his fingers, signaling for Konoe to turn around, so Konoe faced his back towards them.

"Good, no scars," the man added.

Suddenly, the chair shrieked and Konoe's tail puffed up in response. He looked over his shoulder to find the guest walking steadily towards him.

"Open your mouth."

What?

"Open your mouth," the man repeated again, as though he believed Konoe didn't catch it the first time.

Why? Konoe parted his lips, confused at what the guest wants.

"Come on, wider," the man grabbed his face roughly and forcefully shoved his fingers into Konoe's mouth.

Konoe immediately choked to the unexpected intrusion. A taste so horrible that made his toes curl entered his mouth, and it instantly made Konoe felt like throwing up.

"Hmm, hmm, the teeth are fine," he could hear the man mutter under his breath.

The fingers left his mouth, but the bad taste still lingered.

"Perfect."

"That'll be great."

"I will pay you handsomely don't worry."

His master laughed confidently, "I never mentioned that I was worried."

They shook hands.

Something clicked in his head. Suddenly he knew what this is. He is being sold, but...he is not a slave. He is a servant.

"Well then, I'll leave tomorrow morning. Everything would be ready by then, right?"

"Of course."

"Great," the guest took his coat that was resting on the chair and left the room.

The room suddenly turned stock silent.

No. No...This isn't happening. This isn't-

"What are you doing? Put your clothes on."

"Lia," his master called.

Right after the call, Lia entered the room.

"Yes, master?" She bowed.

"Take him back to his room to gather his belongings and then take him to one of the closer guest rooms for easy departure."

"Yes, master," Lia bowed again.

His eyes burned. His vision is getting clouded. He tried to say something, but a lump formed in his throat. He swallowed. It's still there.

"W-wait...master..."

The larger cat gazed down at him with cold eyes. It was painfully obvious that this man does not give a damn about what Konoe was about to say.

"I-I am a servant," he announced. But the moment he met his master's eyes, all of his confidence vanished, causing him to look away shamefully.

"So? What of that?"

He forced himself to looked up.

"I am certain that I was brought here to serve you for ten years. I am free after that. I am not a slave," he finished and was a bit proud that he was able to carry out his speech smoothly.

His master looked at him with the same expression, no expression.

"Well then, from now on you are a slave."

He couldn't believe what this man just said. He could feel the heat rising up his face.

"B-but, I have a document-"

"Then that document is no more."

Konoe bit his lips. He suddenly realizes how powerless he really is. Before this man, he is powerless. Before his grandma, he is powerless. What is he? A convenient walking bag of cash? He has never made a choice on his own. It's so frustrating. He's so pathetic.

"Lia."

Something tapped his shoulders lightly.

.-..-. .-..-..-..-..-..-. .-..-..-..-.

 **Author's notes 1** : I apologize for the confusing "guest" term. The majority of the uses refers to the fat man (which is someone who the master personally invited, not a customer.) If you haven't noticed Konoe is working in an inn/hotel.

 **Author's notes 2:** I thought the following scene is pretty funny, but I didn't include it because Konoe here is too OOC.

Isn't this like that? That story where a farmer fattens up his turkey. And all along, his turkey thought the farmer is finally turning over a new leaf when in reality, the farmer is just fatting him up for a meal. It's that story, right! Oh jeezes! He is not being sold to some cat-eating rich folks, is he? He heard it somewhere. Wealthy landowners, love to purchase young, fruitful kittens for dinner. It's a delicacy. He's screwed...Isn't he.

"Lia..."

"Yes?"

"I need to poop."

"Alright, let me escort you to the public restroom."

"No, Lia. It's really nasty. My stomach hurts really bad. I'm sure you don't want to be perfumed by my shit smell. So just stay here."

"...no. Konoe, I must stay with you the whole time. If I must stand by the toilets then I must."

Damn it...that's not going to work.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Sir, have you seen a young cat with a brown, white coat around this height?"

"I suppose I have. May I ask who you are?"

"We are sent here upon the Lord's request."

"Oh, pardon me."

"Where is he?"

"He is inside," the old cat stepped aside. "Come in. "

"This morning I found him unconscious by the river..." the old man words were cut short when he saw an empty bed.

There was no one there.

In fact, the described cat was already on the run. He recognized those voices. A voice that was a little too high for a man and one that was too deep, contradicting the first. He couldn't forget them. They stood out like a pin. It didn't even take him another second to get out of here.

Knowing that he cannot outrun them, he hid in a dense bush and listened closely. He could feel his cheeks heat up and throb.

Mumbles float softly close by.

"He shouldn't be far."

"Go look over there."

Konoe didn't dare to look up. His face was close to his knees, and hands firmly over ears. Once he heard grass stepping approaching, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Any signs?" A shout from the other guard.

"No, that brat probably hid somewhere!"

He could feel his heart hammering against his chest. Never in his life had he heard a grass scrunch so terrifying before. It was close to him. Just by his head.

Konoe waited. Didn't move. He couldn't risk being found out. He waited till the scrunching sound went farther and farther away. Even after, he waited for a bit longer just to be safe. Konoe lifted his hands, looked around. They shouldn't come back anymore and he needed to leave quickly. Who knows if those two would return.

He stood up and felt needles prick his legs. It's a funny feeling. Numbness soon took over so Konoe stomped on the ground a few times, _really hard_ to make it go away. He looked at the cabin to make sure the old man isn't watching, then scanned around him just to be safe.

No signs of anyone.

Even so, Konoe proceeded to duck down and look over his shoulder cautiously, afraid that one of the guards would pop up anytime soon.

What is going to do now? Go back to Karou. That was his ultimate goal. He'll go back and see how his grandma and others are doing, but first, he has to deal with his stomach. He'll figure out everything else later.

He scuttled across the woods in fast steps and noticed the dense trees slowly thinning out. Streams of smoke filled into the sky. He could hear distance voices and with each step, the voices grew louder and louder.

"Steamed buns! Freshly steamed!"

"Fresh fruits! Five for 30 coppers! Fresh fruits!"

Food.

The aroma curled around his nose, swaying its tail back and forth, all the while, worsening the twisting pain in his stomach.

Konoe looked around, amazed by the stands upon stands of food laid out. As he studied, something stuck him odd. He watched stand tenders freely handing over food to whomever asked for the food. It happened again and again on different stands. How could people give away food without anything to trade. It shocked him.

"Hello there, young man, how many do you want?"

"How many can I take?"

The man looked at him with arched brows, "As many as you wish young man."

"I would like three then."

He watched the man stuff three steaming hot cakes into a paper bag, and proceeded to hand the bag over.

"That'll be 25 coppers."

What is that?

"What are coppers?" Konoe asked, feeling like he has asked a stupid question.

"Sorry, didn't catch you!" The man leaned closer.

Konoe repeated the question, feeling more embarrassed. He is starting to regret asking that question.

The man seemed to be thrown back by the question with his brows arched and lips drawn into a straight line.

"I believe you came from the country?"

"Yes," he replied sounding a bit hesitant.

"Then, go tell your parents to give you some money and come back. Next!"

The man's eyes were not on him anymore. Their conversation is finished. The cats behind him pushed him aside.

Konoe has never had any experience with money. In Karou, they were more like a village than a town. No one used money. Instead, they did trading and exchanged produce. When his grandma told him that his father earned a debt messing with the rich in some town, he thought money was something that only the rich use. Thus, it hit him by surprise seeing that cats here used them on common things like food.

With no coppers (or whatever they were called), Konoe now wandered aimlessly around the large crowded street with his eyes fixated on the stalls. Every now and then, he would walk up to the stall asking for food. But every time he asked, he would be returned by callous eyes that reminded him of his master. Then, he thought, maybe the customers would give some. But, they didn't care either. He needed the food.

His hunger slowly made him yearn for the straps he hated back when he was working in the mansion. The hardened bread, the bland reboiled soup, the soften crackers, sour fruits and occasionally chewy meat. Anything is good for him right now.

He tried to look away, but his eyes would naturally stare again. With each second, his reasoning is leaving his body fast like steam from a hot cup of water in winter. His eyes followed each and every movement of the stand owner closely. He watched as the owner turned to smile at the awaiting customer and watched as the owner bend down to fetch a new container.

And that was it. It took him no time to snatch the fried bread from the display. When he did, the store owner hollered after him, Konoe ran fast. He ran so fast that he stepped into familiar woods again. When he looked back, there was no one following him.

Wasting no time, he hastily took the bread out from his pocket and stuffed it in his mouth. The crunch was perfect. The texture and the bit of garlic taste were absolutely mind-blowing. It took him less than a second to finish and left him with a mouth covered in oil. The bread was great. He could definitely take another or two.

However, is this how is wanted to live? He quickly realized that his action is probably not the best of the bunch. Begging is no good and stealing is risky. What can he do? He began to think of the stories the servants in the mansion told him. They told him the best job is the job that gives a bed and food. A farmhand is nice. The smell of fresh hay and warm smiles, but animal tending is hard and cattle are especially expensive. Maybe being a servant again wouldn't be a bad choice, but "be careful of who you choose" they said. His thoughts drifted here and there and he fell asleep against a warm tree trunk.

The morning light didn't give Konoe a rest. It tore his heavy eyelids open and screamed "wake up" right in front of his face. But the last time he checked, he is sure that light can't scream. They can be bright, but they can't scream. He suddenly felt something shaking him, his eyes sprang open and he was awake for good.

"Wake — up! Hello? Are you alive? Great! Please move," the girl spoke very fast.

"Oh sorry," he tumbled out of the way still confused why he had to move.

Inevitably, he turned around and instantly knew why. There was a grave. He didn't feel it last night.

The girl poured water over the stone and wiped it with a towel.

"Why are you doing that?"

The girl rolled her eyes at Konoe, "I'm cleaning it. To make sure nothing dirty sticks to it, physically or spiritually. And, I should be the one asking questions. Why are you sleeping on someone's pet grave?"

"Oh — uh. I didn't know I was doing that...sleeping on a grave."

"Wow, you must — "

GROOOOOOOWL.

"Someone's hungry. Are you homeless?"

Konoe didn't answer. He is too busy blushing and feeling ashamed of himself.

"Well, good for you. I have food and you wanna work? We have an empty space."

Konoe accepted the job because there was literally no option for him at the moment. It turns out that the girl's family owned a corner market. Milk gets sold really fast. His job is to walk to the farm every morning and restock the icebox in the market. He gets paid 1 silver and 10 coppers for the day. He didn't know how much that is worth, but after a walk around the market, he found out it's not too bad. He could get a handful of fruits, a bag of nuts, two loaves of bread, a bottle of milk and a lot of sweets.

Mana also told him that this town is Seiya and is the closest town to Ransen in the west. Even though it is the closest, there are still four days worth of traveling because the two towns are separated by mountains. Due to the mountains, most merchants from the west stop at Seiya to buy Ransen goods rather than directly going to Ransen. Konoe wanted to ask Mana about Karou, but he stopped himself because he's afraid that he'll give away too much information.

"How come you are homeless? What's a kid like you doing wandering around the streets?" Mana stared at him with green eyes.

"Oh — I uhhh..." Konoe stared back with no answer. Mana arched her brows, "Hm... secretive. Whatever it's none of my business anyway," she walked back to the counter and organized her workspace.

Konoe returned his focus on unloading the milk into the icebox with Mana's question occupying his head. It'll probably be safer if he could think of a good excuse for his homelessness. Maybe make up a story? However, when familiar voices entered the store his train of thoughts collapsed. He even almost dropped the milk bottles.

"Sighhh...ya think he's really alive?" High pitched voice.

"Of course. The old man said so." Low pitched voice.

"Let's hope it's the same kid we are talkin' about."

His heart skipped a beat. He didn't even have to look to know who they are.

 _Craaap. Why are they here?_

Konoe gently placed the bottle of milk in the icebox and slowly turned around. Luckily, they didn't spot him because there was a candy shelf shielding him from their view. With the entrance blocked his only option is the door that is located behind the counter, but if he ran for the counter, he'll be exposed. He crouched down next to the shelf, staring at the edge of the shelf with cold sweat running down his neck.

"What are —"

Konoe immediately placed a finger to his lips and gave Mana a look that made her puzzled. However, it didn't take her long to understand the situation.

"What didya say?"

Mana looked startled, "Oh sirs, I was about to ask you what you are looking for. Maybe I can help?" She walked around the counter.

"We want some tree nuts. Some that can last long and keeps us full."

"Sure, maybe you would like some harnuts," Mana guided the two guards to the very far opposite end of the room.

With their backs behind Konoe, the guards didn't notice a thing when Konoe slipped away. Konoe is grateful for her. He'll definitely repay her someday. Probably when no one is chasing him around the tail anymore.

However, he now faced another trouble. The appearance of the guards meant that there's no way he can work anywhere successfully — in this town at least. He needs to leave this town as soon as possible, but he doesn't have a clue to how far the nearby towns are. He really regrets not asking Mana for a map. He'll need to ask around.

So for the meantime, he decided he'll keep his head down. Lucky for him, he managed to work for three days and earned 3 silvers and 30 copper pieces. He'll last for a couple weeks.

However the next morning, he saw posters around town.

"Around 4' 11". Brown eyes. Brown and white pattern. Hooked tail. Reward: 100 silver coins."

They were that desperate? Konoe was astonished. Although the description is minimal, he still had to be extra careful.

The result of that poster was every cat who was around 4' 11" with brown eyes and brown and white fur pattern were pulled to the bounty rewards center. It shocked him so much that he bought a hat from a street peddler.

On the second week, the price for his recapture is edging over to a flabbergasting 500 silvers. Unbelievable. Who is willing paying this much for him? He has finally gotten a map and a direction to go, but it's too risky for him to wander around the streets anymore. If he is caught, it'll be game over for him.

As weeks passed on, the bulletin board began to accumulate different news and his bounty hasn't been updated. New posters were plastered onto the board and as months went on, his poster was completely covered. The posters that were randomly glued on street walls were peeled off, left on the ground and stampeded into mush by feet and rain.

Leaving at this point is still a bit risky, but it's leave now or never. He wore his hat low and hid his tail. To other cats, he is just a regular dirty homeless kid. He is fine with that. As long as he could leaving this town with no suspects, he is fine. He left when it was dark because fewer cats are out in the streets.

As he fixed his tunic for one last time, he bumped into someone. The cat he bumped into doesn't sound so pleased. His words are heavily accented and slurred to the point that Konoe couldn't comprehend him. Konoe gave his best apology and hoped the cat would just leave him alone.

A mocking laugh spat into his face.

"Didya hear that? I certainly didn't!" The cats around him laughed along.

"I'm sorry," Konoe repeated again with a louder voice and his head bowed down.

They ended up laughing like a bunch of hyenas again and one of them hooked a finger to Konoe's hat.

"Repeat that with your hat off!"

Konoe stood frozen, holding his hat close. If he took off his hat, they might notice; but he'll cause more suspicion if he refuse to take off his hat. So he took it off and gave another apology. The next moment, a cold sensation spilled over his head and a mug landed on the ground with a clunk. The gangs laughed their heads off. It's beer. Konoe remained in that position with beer dripping from his hair. What luck that he bumped into those street rats.

When the laughter left his ears, Konoe put his hat back on and resumed his journey to leave this town. Suddenly, he was pulled back with beer breath over his face.

"Aren't you that 500 bounty?'

Konoe panicked. He could've acted along, but he freaked out and ran instead. He flung away the cat's hand and dashed into a nearby alley. He is running pretty fast himself, but they are chasing him like a pack of wild dogs and the scene is unnerving.

Luckily, his small frame worked to his advantage, allowing him to crawl through tight gaps between stores, which in return saved him a few seconds. After a while, he felt like he could throw them off.

He worked his way into the crowded main street that is now lit brightly by lanterns. He wedged his way through the flowing mass and elbowed his way around, earning a few "ow" and "watch where you are going!" At this point, he didn't care if others see him, his main objective is to lose those that are chasing him. Unfortunately, there was a member standing on a nearby roof, waiting to ambush him.

"Gotcha."

The member tackled him from above and pushed his head hard into the ground. Konoe cringed as his cheeks scraped across the dirt ground. Struggling, he scratched blindly at the suppressing hand. The member yowled in pain and the hand lifted. Konoe kicked his way out and scrambled to escape but he was pulled back into the ground by his hair.

A fist landed a clean straight into his stomach, another across his face.

The last thing he heard were few cries and screams from the crowd.

The next thing he knew, he is resting on something soft. A bed. Where is he? He tried to sit himself up but winced in pain the moment he moved. His whole body hurts. He felt around his stomach inside the blanket and the dull pain was definitely there, but it wasn't so bad that he couldn't move. He should probably leave this place before anyone comes back.

As he stood up, he realized his hat is gone. He quickly scanned the room and found his hat hanging under the shelf. He also noticed that this room is practically empty. There is nothing except for a barrel, a small table, a shelf and a bed. Too little to be considered someone's home Konoe figured.

He quickly put his hat back on and head for the door.

He checked the door and gave it a turn, it's not locked. Continuing, he pressed his ears against the wooden door and heard soft mumblings.

And then footsteps.

He jumped back and grabbed whatever he could find as a weapon.

"Alright. Thank you," a voice behind the doors.

When the door opened, he was met with an unimpressed look.

"Oh," said a white cat, quite nonchalantly.

Konoe held the mug at the white cat, watching every move of the stranger silently.

The white cat walked to the table and placed the tray of food down.

"Who are you?" Konoe questioned.

"That should be my question. What are you doing being chased around by a gang?"

"It's none of your business," Konoe response with an attitude. The white cat looked a bit annoyed and snatched the empty mug right out of Konoe's hand.

"Then would you rather be left alone with that gang?" the stranger asked while filling the mug with water.

Konoe shut his mouth and sat down on the bed. He had no good comebacks. If anything, he knows it is best that he doesn't make the situation worst. He should consider himself lucky to be saved by a passerby.

"What about you? Why did you save me?" Konoe asked trying to evade the question.

"Because my night was ruined by a pack of grown men assaulting a kid. I don't know what you are doing to get chased like that, but you should stop. You won't be this lucky next time."

Konoe wanted to fight back and make the white cat bite his own tongue, but he couldn't think of a good excuse without spilling his past. As a result, he remained quiet.

"Here, eat," a plate was thrust into his face.

Konoe eyed it suspiciously.

"You didn't put anything in it right?"

"Just salt."

Totally not expecting that from the cat who always looked serious, Konoe spat out a laugh.

The white cat's expression softens, "I didn't. If I did, I wouldn't have even bothered to save you. Just eat."

Feeling satisfied with the white cat's response, Konoe picked up the scrambled eggs and stuffed it into his mouth. The eggs were so easy to chew through. How long has it been since he had a good meal? All he remembered is gnawing on tough nuts every day.

"Want to work in our restaurant?"

"Mm?" Konoe looked up with his mouth stuffed with fried vegetables.

"We are short a hand."

Konoe stared at the white cat silently.

"What?"

"Why are you doing so much for me?"

"There is no reason. Just felt like it."

"You weird. You must be busy with helping all the kids from the streets."

The cat frowned, "I don't have to tell you everything. If you don't want to work in the restaurant, it's fine. I'll just find another cat."

At the end, Konoe accepted the offer. The restaurant is located in Ransen. The white cat, Rai said that Ransen is practically a safe haven for runaways and outlaws. It's going to be hard for the gang to track down a single cat in such a large city. But it isn't the gang that Konoe is worried about, it's the imperial guards. However, he doesn't have a good excuse, so he is just accepting everything placed on him. Plus, he is just glad that he is going to leave Seiya. Now, he can save up money and go back to Karou.

They traveled on carriage for a day. Crossed a tight path in the mountains. Then rode the carriage for another two days. Konoe met Ransen with wide eyes.

Ransen is enormous; way beyond Konoe's imagination. There are cats everywhere. In the alleys, in street corners, on top of buildings, in stands, everywhere. Eating, chatting, laughing, singing, shouting. Carriages ran by the streets every second. It is a bustling street where ever he went. In Seiya, it was only the main street.

Despite all the excitement out there, nothing beats the puzzling stone buildings. These stone buildings are scattered throughout Ransen and when gazing upon the colossal buildings, Konoe noticed that there are wooden houses projecting from the side of the building. It was a strange sight to see. He suddenly got the urge to climb up those buildings and have a look at Ransen from above. However, Rai pulled him back and told him that he'll get lost.

Konoe then asked what the buildings are and Rai told him they are ruins left by the Two Canes. Ransen used to be a major city for the Two Canes, as to what has happened, he doesn't know. Historians have been investigating this for years, but even they don't know.

They left the main street, turned around the street corner, past a street filled with food stalls, and went through an alleyway. Then, they entered a street that is too quiet in comparison with the main street. In spite of the sereneness, there are still a couple of cats hanging around.

A bit down the road, they arrived at a building that is not as highly decorated and furbished as those seen on the crowded streets, but the place is tidy and it felt familiar — comfortable. Plus, there is pretty wind chime hanging from a roof ledge. It made pretty sounds.

Rai pushed open the door and nodded Konoe to enter. The instant he stepped foot into the foyer, food aroma filled his nose. It made his mouth water despite just finishing a meal not too long ago. In the background, he could hear a faint chopping noise and water running.

"I'm back!"

"Finally!" a voice replied.

Konoe's eyes marveled around the room with curiosity trying to take in everything all at once. To his right, there is a room filled with seats and tables. It is not as large as the dining room back in the mansion, but it is a decent size. Suddenly, a cat popped into his view. The cat is of large build just like Rai. It made him wonder what relationship these two cats have.

"Who's this?"

"Konoe."

"Yeah? What is he doing here?" The striped cat asked while wiping his hands on a towel that hung from his waist.

"New employee."

"What? When did this happen? I thought you were on a trip?"

"Yes, I met him during my trip. He is in trouble, so he'll be staying with us."

"That's too sudden."

"Yeah, anyway, I have some business to attend. I'm going to be back in the evening."

Rai left the room right after, and Bardo sighed, muttering "what a guy" under his breath. Bardo then turned to Konoe.

"Sorry about that. I am Bardo by the way. Nice to meet you, Konoe."

Konoe was still puzzled at Rai's sudden departure, but he greeted Bardo properly.

"Nice to meet you too," Konoe shook Bardo's hand firmly.

Konoe was returned with a smile, but the smile quickly scrunched up.

"But first of all, you need a bath!"

Bardo led Konoe to the bath. The bath is located at the end of the hall, past the dining room and the kitchen. Next to the dining room, there are stairs leading up to the second floor, which Konoe looked with curiosity. But, Bardo nudged him on and showed him where to put his dirty clothes. Bardo also handed him new clothes.

The bath's walls are aligned with wooden planks and the floor is covered with tiles of stone. Konoe is not sure what type of rock it is, but it is cold to touch. Next to the tub, there are logs stored on a shelf. Konoe figured that this is a heated bath based on the logs and the obvious hole under the tub. However, Konoe didn't feel like lighting up the wood. So he just bathed in cold water.

When Konoe is out, Bardo pitched in, sniffed his hair and gave an agreeing nod. Konoe felt awkward and backed away from Bardo for a moment, regarding him as a weird cat.

"What are you good at?"

"Huh?" Konoe didn't know what is being asked.

Bardo explained to Konoe that this is a restaurant/inn. They open during the morning; then, they have a break before they open again in late evening. The inn guests and street pedestrians are both welcomed to dine in their restaurant.

"Like cooking, cleaning, serving, but I am the cook so I shouldn't even have suggested that."

"Cleaning," his main role back in the mansion.

"Perfect."

Bardo gave him an apron and showed him his station. With brief explanations, Bardo showed him where the utensils are, where they go to dry, where the used ones are placed and where they belong once they are not used. Bardo also explained the laundry room in the same manner, such as where the clean and dirty sheets are stored, things like that.

"If you want, you can go explore this place and get familiar with it, but return by evening."

Konoe nodded and didn't waste a minute to get out and look around the city. He leaped onto the roof of the inn and the size of Ransen still doesn't fail to surprise him. All he could see are buildings upon buildings stretching far into the distance and beyond his horizon. Konoe is tempted to explore the busy streets, but he is afraid he'll lose his way back, so he stopped himself. However, he still loitered around the roofs and walked the streets that are close to the inn

As the night approaches, the once silent and tranquil street turned quite active itself and Konoe headed back to the inn. Bardo has started cooking and told Konoe to bring out the beer from the storage. The dining room is slowly being filled with customers and Konoe is surprised to see the room this lively.

"Konoe, bring this to the table by the window."

"Okay!"

Konoe is now running from and in the kitchen constantly. One moment he is scrubbing dishes, the next moment he is bringing dishes out and then another moment he is back into the storage. He seriously thought he'd only clean, but that certainly isn't the case! Somewhere along the evening, Rai returned and Konoe could finally breathe. He settled down in one place and did what he was supposed to do — clean. He fetched dirty plates from the tables and washed them and left them on the drying rack.

He was amazed that so many customers came in during the night. Bardo told him that these are regulars and this is the time they get out from work.

When the closing time approached, Konoe finally got to rest and taste Bardo's cooking for the first time. Bardo used straps leftover from the main dishes but still managed to cook up something delicious. Most of the customers left at the end of the day, but a few hung around to chat.

"So you are the new employee, huh? What's your name?"

With his mouth still full of food, Konoe wasn't able to answer, but Bardo replied for him.

"Konoe, eh? You don't hear that name quite often here! But it's a nice name. I have a son close to your age. Maybe you'll get along with him!" The customer patted him on the shoulder, which Konoe found strange again. Why are cats here so touchy-feely? In Karou or the mansion, cats just don't touch each other. The times he touched another cat are all accidental. Although he is not used to the physical contact, he found it soothing.

When they finished cleaning up the dining room, Bardo told Konoe to wash the dirty laundry so they could get it hanging and dried by tomorrow morning. This inn is small so that one basket of laundry is nothing compared to what he had to do in the mansion. He finished fairly quickly and is already hanging the wet laundry the next time Bardo poked his head in.

"That's fast!" Bardo exclaimed.

"Really? I thought it was okay."

Bardo stood in the doorway, holding a stack of sheets and a pillow. Konoe didn't hesitate to aid the older cat. Konoe asked what the sheets are for and Bardo replied that they are for him. He guided Konoe to the guest room, which is right beside both Bardo's and Rai's room.

"This is the guest room, but it gradually turned into another storage space. Sorry about that, I'll clean it out sometime this week," Bardo changed the sheets swiftly and dusted away the dust that piled up on the bed. After he finished, he told Konoe to stretch his hand out. Konoe did as he was told and 3 silver coins fell into his palm.

"Alright, have a good night," Bardo left right after. Konoe didn't even get to say anything.

"Thank you," Konoe replied to the closed door.

Three silvers are quite an upgrade from his 1 silver and 10 coppers in Seiya. Bardo is so kind. No joke, these folks are all too nice — strangely nice. It's beyond him to understand why anyone would do so much for a stranger they have just met.

The room is not furnished like the rooms upstairs, but it's not bad. There are a lot of boxes lying around and they were covered by sheets that block out the dust. However, the sheets have accumulated dust and it'll be a coughing mess if he lifted the sheets up. He cringed when he thought about doing it.

Konoe crawled into the sheets and slept well for once.


End file.
